Future Shadows
by XanderHarris
Summary: (This is the edited and re-vamped..pardon the pun.. version of my first buffy fanfic)The future is at stake, and a prophecy points at Xander to save it. But can he get over Buffy in time to do it, or is his luck about to change?
1. Alone

Disclaimer: Just for the record, I did not create, nor do I own any of the characters or non-original storylines from BTVS featured in this story. Enjoy. And please- r&r  
  
Future Shadows, part 1.  
  
A sudden crack of lightening broke the darkness as a figure made her way, darting between gravestones, memorial statues and burial plots and all the while tapping a wooden stake playfully on her thigh as she went, through the shadows. With every powerful spark in the sky the dreary place lit up, exposing elaborate crypts and a large number of freshly dug graves. She stopped next to an old, weeping tree and leaned casually against it, arms now folded as she took in the familiar surroundings of one of the Sunnydale districts several cemeteries. A short distance away she saw what she had given up an evening at the Bronze to find.. trouble.  
  
About ten feet away, crouched over one of the freshly dug grave plots was a figure shrouded in a long coat. Even through the darkness she could see it was big, and scratching furiously at the damp soil beneath it. "Ehem" she coughed loudly as she tucked the stake into the back of her pants and took a step forward. Two dog-like ears pricked as the creature stopped digging. It turned toward her and glared with glowing scarlet eyes before another crack of lightening lit up the cemetery, illuminating what she could now see was a Frawn demon. At first it looked fairly unimpressive.but then she got a little closer. Upon inspection she could see the creature for the beast it was, like some sick combination between a werewolf and a great lizard. It was a juvenile male, and even so nearly 9 feet tall, with brown, reptilian skin covered in scales, with a number of sharp bony outcrops protruding from its shoulders. At the end of long muscular arms were claws that could have shamed a 5 inch dagger and within a wolf-like skull it bared jaws that would make your average orthodontist scream and run for cover.  
  
It reared up, throwing the coat to the ground to reveal battle armor and a glimpse of its true, imposing height. "YOU MADE A MISTAKE GIRL". It growled, taking a step forward. She cocked her head to the side as a thin smile crept over her face. "Wow, you can talk people talk. I'm impressed.. And who might you be?" She took a step forward to match the demons, acting almost childlike as she did so. It eyed her for a moment, a little confused at how confident she was. *This blonde human girl who wasn't even six-foot tall.wasn't afraid of him.why?* It bared its fangs. "Obviously not a representative of the world dental society" She sneered openly. The demon lunged toward her with unnatural speed, its menacing claws raised as she took a fighting stance in readiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE - at the bronze  
  
An angsty rock band played loudly on stage, filling the club with music as the night wore on. Near the entrance was a lounge area with a couch, some tables and chairs, and the bar; even though most of the people who were dancing needed a fake ID to get any drinks.fortunately the staff at the Bronze were somewhat lenient toward their under aged clientele. At one of the tables sat two of the many students of Sunnydale high who frequented the place.  
  
"Xander" A concerned Willow looked across the table at her miserable friend as he played aimlessly with his glass of coke. "Xander?". No response.  
  
Dozens of teenagers enjoyed themselves on the dance floor; in fact everyone in the Bronze was having fun.everyone that was except for Willow and a rather distraught Xander. She tapped her fingers a little before continuing. ".So that's when we decided to just rip off our clothes and frolic like pixies". He looked up, obviously distracted. "What, who's frolicking?" he arched back in his chair and stretched before looking around the crowded night club, paying little attention to the irate red-head who sat before him. "Xander, you've got to stop this, so ok she said no.that doesn't mean the end of the world. Besides, you'll meet someone else". She put her hand on his. "Yeah, I know, after it's not my fault I'm not dead, two hundred years old and own a cool leather jacket". He paused. "Mr. Dark and brooding vampire guy...' What should I do tonight.I think I'll sneak up on someone, cool for a while, start a mysterious conversation about peril and then leave before we finish.then I might brood some more." He trailed off with nothing less than malice in his mocking tone before staring at his watch. She gave him a look. "You know, this isn't healthy.I'll bet Manson started out like this" she smiled nervously in an effort to lighten the mood. "Thanks Will, that makes me feel a whole better." (Sarcastically). He got up and turned toward the back door. "Sorry, I was just making with the funny". He looked back at her now apologetic face. "I know.look it's not you.I'm just not the best company right now.I hope she's alright". She could see the concern in his eyes. "This is Buffy we're talking about- I'd be more concerned for whatever she's fighting right now, especially after those Biology results she got back today.School may be over for the summer, but we can still be haunted by the evils of Ecology and natural selection". She responded with a desperate attempt to counteract his concern and he allowed a small smile to creep its way over his mouth. "That's true, but even so, I hope she's ok" (a part of him liked to think of her as the vulnerable girl she was underneath the slayer).. Think I'll call it a night". As he walked toward the exit Willow silently echoed his thoughts: *I hope she's ok*  
  
BACK AT THE CEMETARY-  
  
"Tough guy huh?" Buffy puffed out as she ducked, avoiding several vicious swipes from the demons claws. A swift kick to the stomach sent it reeling back in shock as she followed up with a volley of left and right hooks, finishing off with a backhand that sent it to the ground with a thud. "SLAYER?" it grunted. With a swift movement of its leg, the demon swept her off her feet, bringing her to the ground as well. "Wow, you catch on fast" She replied as she flipped up and the demon jumped to a crouching position like an animal, seconds away from striking at its prey. "Now since you're in such a talkative mood, why don't you tell me what's getting all of the nasties around here on edge?". She questioned as she caught her breath again. "This town is starting to look like a great big Adams family reunion and I want to know why". They resumed fighting.  
  
From the same tree that Buffy had been leaning against minutes before, another shadowy figure looked out into the darkness, watching silently from the cowl of a blackened cloak. It observed the ensuing battle. It also knew what the outcome would be. The new Slayer was strong and well trained. She could be a challenge if she interfered. But the future was at stake. 


	2. Confusion

The usual disclaimer (I don't own the rights to anything in the Buffy universe, apart from the characters I create.everything else is pure Whedon, Joss that is)... Plus a note* sorry I didn't mention it before, but yes, this story is set shortly after the end of season 1, but before season 2. with a few tweaks here and there*. Enjoy, and once again, please r&r, it's the only way I'll learn  
  
"Future Shadows" - Part 2  
  
As the exit doors closed behind him, Xander stopped just outside the Bronze to take in the crisp evening air. He almost hoped for a half-crazed hellhound to jump out and maul him, just to have something to take his frustrations out on... *Fair enough it'd probably rip me to unidentifiable shreds- but I could sure as hell give it a run for it's money in the "screaming like a girl/crying for mercy department*  
  
He made his way slowly down the alley behind the popular nightclub, scuffing his shoes along the street as he went. *I know its stupid, but hey I think I'm entitled some down time, especially considering the fact that I saved her life and all, practically in the same day*. He mused to himself as he went, not noticing a vampire in the shadows just ahead of him with a terrified girl in its clutches. *Heck, I don't get it, I'm kind of cute, I'm friendly...some might even say carefree and whimsical...I guess I should have seen it coming though- good ole reliable Xander huh, reliable.great, I'm a puppy- who ever heard of a puppy with a beautiful girlfriend*.  
  
He chuckled to himself half-heartedly as he walked right past the now astounded vampire. It stood there, girl in hand and staring, not sure of what it should do.  
  
*One day she's going to see that relationships with dead people just don't work-... heck maybe she is interested...maybe she really doesn't want to ruin the friendship we have...* He stopped and shook his head. *Denial is a horrible thing...*  
  
He had loved her since the first day she'd arrived at Sunnydale, he didn't know how, but he had.maybe it was more lustful at first, but it was much more than that now. It's not that he'd expected her to say yes, but maybe give him something better than "I just don't think of you in that way", it didn't seem right, since Angel gave her nothing but pain, she deserved better.  
  
The panic-stricken girl took the situation as a moment of weakness from her assailant and stomped the creatures shoe with a stiletto heel. Taking it by surprise, it loosened its grip, still confused about the boy who had just passed him without so much as the recognition that he was there. Then girl then made a desperate run for safety. The vampire realized too late and growled in frustration before setting its sites on a new victim as the girl left the alley. It lunged toward a completely oblivious Xander, only to be stopped mid- stride by a cloaked figure, who dropped down behind it and promptly dispatched of the creature; decapitating it with bare hands in a single swift, silent motion... Xander finally snapped out of his catatonic state long enough to spin around and see the cloaked figure jump at least 25 feet onto the roof of the bronze and disappear when it realized it had been discovered. *I must be really out of it...time for a stop by 'World-Class video' for some serious escapism...tragedy, thy name is Xander.........or was that Macbeth? ...either way, Shakespeare had it right- life was just downright depressing sometimes*.  
  
MEANWHILE - At Giles' apartment.  
  
A middle-aged Englishman in plain slacks and a maroon cardigan sat in the corner of his well-decorated up-town Sunnydale apartment (the uptown of course being less than a mile away from the downtown), a tweed jacked hanging on a coat rack in the corner. He sat, calmly flicking through an ancient book of some sort bound in dark leather; at least he had hoped it was leather. He sat there silently as a grandfather clock struck midnight, startling him a little as he had been quite engrossed. "You really should lock your bedroom window Giles" "Wha!" He leapt out of his chair, sending the book flying. "Angel". He didn't seem surprised. "That's right; I invited you in last month didn't I".  
  
A tall man in a flowing black coat and matching hair stood at the top of the flight of stairs that lead to the bath, bed and guestroom of Giles apartment. "I suppose they don't teach you how to knock at vampire school" He glared at Angel as he walked down toward the living room. "Sorry, there was an old lady checking around out front... I think she's from Neighbourhood watch". He stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment before walking over to a window across the room, looking out of it cautiously. "Mrs. Rudol...wait a minute, you've been wandering the earth for over 100 years, feeding on the blood of rather unappreciative humans...".Angel looked back at him. "Your point?" "You happen to have the strength of several men, and a fighting face that would terrify the elephant man, and you're scared of an old woman with a walking stick?" He almost allowed himself to laugh. "I thought it would just be easier if I was inconspicuous. have you found anything?" Giles adjusted his glasses and walked over to the kitchen bench, picking up a now cold cup of coffee and sipped at it distastefully. "One day you'll have to clarify to me just how climbing into an apartment via a 2nd story window is less conspicuous than knocking.... But in relation to the demon issue I assume you're asking about? No, I'm afraid not". He gestured toward the couch, for Angel to sit as he returned to his own seat, only to be politely refused. "I've been reading for a little over 8 hours and I can't find a thing. Buffy is out patrolling now, trying to find some answers". "Whatever it is, it's something big". Angel replied. "It's really causing an upheaval, Demons are coming from all over the world and congregating. prophets are screaming about chaos coming...something is drawing them here like crazy". Giles looked at his bookcase, declaring his commitment to the issue. "I'm sure its something to do with that mystical convergence the Council informed me of several days ago, but I can't find anything in the 'Prophecies of Algar' about it". Angel looked down at him in response, (in thought as usual). "Did you check all 12 volumes?" Giles raised an eyebrow, impressed by his knowledge. "The twelfth volume was lost centuries ago, but the 9th volume does mention an unnatural power surge that occurs every millennium or so, but nothing more is said of it, or what it means" "Ill check my sources and see who's talking, I know it's the Hell mouth, but Sunnydale has never seen so many demons". He paused. "It's making things dangerous for Buffy". "Yes, quite...She has been encountering some rather ferocious ones lately and I fear it will only get worse until we can figure out what's going on". "Whatever's causing this, someone has to know about it". Angel replied as Giles bent down to pick his book up off the floor.  
  
"Very good, you go and find out what you can and I-..." He didn't bother to finish the sentence. Angel had once again managed to impersonate David Copperfield quite effectively and disappeared. "And I- suppose I'll just sit here and continue reading like the librarian I am" He began to tiresomely flick through the yellowed pages of the old book once more *No respect for Watchers anymore...none what so ever...I do hope that girl is being careful*  
  
Just then a knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened it to see a panting Buffy, cradling a deep gash in her shoulder with her left hand "Buffy!". He exclaimed. "Are you alright?" She looked at her shoulder. "Oh this thing, its nothing...you should have seen the other guy" She smiled as only an overly confident Slayer could have. "Other guy? I take it you ran into something?" he gestured for her to come inside. "Yeah, a Frawn demon I think.ugly one too -then again, do they come any other way? We both saw the same scarf at a Macey's sale... to cut it short.. he lost, no big". "A Frawn de- but they don't live anywhere near Sunnydale, things are getting worse" He stepped back to let her in. "Tell that to him". She responded. "Oh by the way, lookey who I found snooping around in a tree" She leaned just beyond the doorframe and grabbed hold of something before walking in, dragging it behind her. In her hand was a tall figure shrouded in a black cloak, and unconscious. "I guess black is all the rage this season". She joked, throwing the figure onto Giles' couch before turning back to Giles. "Don't suppose I could have something to drink?" "Y-yes of course, but first we should attend to that wound". 


	3. New Interest

"Future Shadows" - part3  
  
Xander trudged home miserably from the video store after being thrown out for scaring one of the employees (Cassandra) with his babble about unrequited affection and the meaninglessness of life without your one true love. He had however, convinced them to let him rent 'Apocalypse now' and an old Bruce Lee movie free of charge. They also promised not to have him banned if he returned them early and didn't bother Cassandra anymore.  
  
He closed the door to his 'basement bachelor pad' behind him and sat down on the corner of a not-quite-made bed, dropping the videos he had brought back with him on the floor. He then turned on his stereo and listened to the wails of heart-broken country western singers and lying silently on his bed for an hour or so, staring up at a mirror ball that hung motionless from the ceiling. After what seemed like days, he reached over to his bedside table and finished the last of that mornings Pizza (it had been a plain cheese one at one stage but now appeared to be a vegetarian...not a good sign). *I've got to get over this; she's just a girl. I mean sure, she's the most beautiful one I've ever seen with a great personality and intelligence to boot, and she doesn't let it go to her head, plus she's the only gal I know who's feared by vampires, demons and muggers alike- but hey. she's not the only one out there. There's got to be at least two or three. but she is special * Then he did something he hadn't since asking out, but more importantly- being turned down by Buffy...... he fell into a deep sleep, though she was still in his thoughts.  
  
He awoke later that night to find his vision blurred, and thought he saw a fuzzy 1:25am on his clock. His room began to swirl and distort as the walls leaned inwards and the floor dropped away. The door swung violently open as a blinding light shone in. *What the hell is going on? * "Hey ". Through the light he could just make out the silhouette of a girl- but he knew who it was, *Buffy? * Suddenly the bed he had been lying on dissolved into drops of blue paint, and he fell into a solid brick wall, only to pass through it as if it were water.  
  
He fell out of the other side and landed face down in sand. *I swear I'll stop eating pizza before I go to sleep if I can start having normal dreams again...this had better be a dream* "Hey". He got up and looked around, finding himself in the centre of a vast desert wasteland. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. "Xander, how you feeling?" Buffy stood there in an alluring dress with a hand on her hip seductively. *Oh, just peachy... look, can I ask what's going on here? * She stared at him coyly. "It's pretty simply Xander, I just wanted to stop by and say sorry about the other day" She put her hand on his shoulder. *I know, it's not your fault...you know we haven't talked much since you killed the master and I'm, well I'm worried about you Buff* "Hey" she smiled "You know we'll always be friends, tell me what you're really thinking" He shifted uneasily unable to stop himself from responding *You look really hot in that dress*. She smiled at him mischievously. "What was that Alexander Harris?" He blushed. *What I meant was that it's really hot out here* "Sure, oh I almost forgot" She took her hand from his shoulder and held it up in the air. A bright green flame burst from the middle of her palm *What the-* "Neat trick huh" She pointed a flaming finger at his heart. "I just figured that you won't be needing this old thing anymore, nothing personal". Seconds later his chest burst into flames...a boiled glob of flesh, formerly his heart. dropping out of it to the sand below. *But* He choked *Buffy I-* He grasped at the gaping wound he now sported, staggering back. "Oh, don't worry Xander" She reached out into thin air and pulled Angel toward her and into a passionate embrace. "Angel can take care of me" They kissed. *This cannot be happening* he cried out as the shock and confusion of it all caused him to loose his balance, falling backward down a tall dune. "Nice neck by the way!" Angel shouted after him. He screamed.  
  
He fell for what seemed like forever, landing abruptly on his bed and afraid to move for several minutes. *Am I alive??... Oh God let me be alive, there's so many things I haven't had a chance to do yet- graduate, meet a nice girl and settle down (Ok so I'd settle for a make-out session), check out the female locker room after cheerleading practice...beat principle Snyder over the head with a frozen fish of some kind...*. "Do not worry Alexander". He sat up, rubbing his head in confusion and patting at his chest trying to find a wound that was no longer there. At the foot of his bed stood what looked like the same cloaked figure that he had seen earlier that night. "Don't worry, you are dreaming, and I must say that with you being a teenager and all, I'm quite impressed by the lack of nudity in your subconscious". Xander got up uneasily, still a little dizzy from the fall and looked over at the cloaked figure, whose face was covered by shadow. *I've had a rough few days.You should check back on Tuesday after 'Baywatch'*. An awkward pause followed. *...On the other hand maybe -*. The cloaked figure gestured for him to stop. *I need to speak with you about something of great importance. Not now, but soon*.  
  
*Oh that's right, barge into my dream and start making appointments...I have a phone you know*. Even behind a cover of shadow, Xander could tell that the figure was giving him a look that he had repeatedly received from Giles, he knew what it meant. *Fine, Ill just be shutting up then...* "I am aware that you have undergone difficult times these last few weeks, personal troubles with the Slayer...the Master's atta-". Xander interrupted him. *Ok, who said you could go rummaging through my personal head library?* "I know more about you than you realize, and I saw the Master's attack from my own dimension". The figure stepped back toward the door as a faint knocking began from the other side. "I am here to help. You, my heat-broken young friend, are another one chosen to stop evil...the prophecy awaits you".  
  
Before Xander had a chance to question, the figure disappeared into a cloud of smoke that blew underneath the door and disappeared. *His dimension? ... Prophecy ... wow, heavy.* A voice stirred him. "Wake up Xander!" The voice had changed into that of a girl.  
  
"Xander, if you're eyes aren't open in the next 5 seconds, I'm going to have you declared legally dead!" He opened his eyes and squinted his distorted vision into focus, seeing Willow sitting at the foot of his bed. Sheets lay strewn around the floor and he sat up, cupping his face with clammy hands. "Xander, I was worried". Willows familiar voice calmed him a little. "You left kind of suddenly, and I know this Buffy thing is getting you down but-". He stopped her. "What are you doing here Will, its unnaturally early you know.. She smiled "Yeah, I snuck out. I'm a bad girl, you're not the only rule breaker around here buster" She held her head triumphantly, now grinning openly. The grin suddenly changed back into .a worried frown, and she leaned over far enough to hit him on the arm "I was worried, you-you left so suddenly, and with the not answering the phone thing I thought you might be kibbles and bits for some hairy monster"  
  
"No Will, and thanks for the imagery. I'm fine, and it's not the Buffy thing now...I just had the freakiest dream, and I'm talking Rick James freaky here...beyond Springer..." She looked at him "Your not sleeping with your cousin are you Xander?" He continued "There was this guy in a big black cloak...and...And I think he was mocking me!" She stood up and walked around to his side of the bed, sitting next to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "I think you should stop eating those late night pizzas". She smiled at him earnestly, tapping the box on the floor. "Especially ones that should be considered a biohazard". "Seriously Will" His expression deepened as he grabbed her by the arms "Someone is gate-crashing my dreams". He shook her a little to emphasis his point. "O-K Xan-der". She said between shakes "I believe you". She looked a little alarmed. "Oh, right, the shaking thing, sorry". He apologized and let go. "It's ok I guess; I wanted to let you know that Giles wants everyone at his apartment tomorrow morning...some developments on the big demon convention. Buffy was going to call you but you weren't answering your phone". He looked over at the cordless that lay underneath his pillow, dial tone still beeping. "Are you sure Buffy's up to dealing with another...you know-" She finished his sentence "Big nasty?" "Well yeah, you know... so soon after she drowned, that still sounds strange saying it out loud". She shivered a little "I'm sure she is...once you've been dead, there's pretty much nothing else that can scare you...80's work-out fashion making a comeback being excluded.". He half-smiled as he said it. "Yikes, I should get back home" She looked at her watch and got, walking slowly toward the door. "You really are nuts about her aren't you?" Xander leaned forward, cupping his hands around his face and running them through his hair. "Well, yeah.typical isn't it, to want the one thing you can't have. hey thanks for caring". He glanced over to a picture of Buffy, Himself and Willow sitting at the beach during a long weekend earlier that year. "I need to tell her that we're still ok though" "Good idea. just make sure you actually ready for just a friendship before you offer one." She smiled at him again and reached for the door handle. Before she could turn it, the door swung open and standing there was a militant looking Angel, a little shocked to see Willow. "Oh, hi" he said. "Hi" She nervously replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Xander, get some sleep".  
  
He waved to her as she left and stood up, draping himself in the remaining sheet covering his mattress. Angel stepped back to allow Willow to leave before stepping back up to the doorway. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I'd put a bell on you...And what brings you to this fine nec- um, part of the woods anyway?" He gestured to his fridge "I'd offer you some blood but I only have normal people drinks, sorry". He made little effort to hide the hostility on his voice. "That's ok" Came an undaunted reply. "I'm not here socially..." Xander looked him up and down before smiling smugly "That's right, you can't come in unless I-". Angel stepped in casually. "Actually you invited me in last week ...when I carried you in here after a giant slug almost swallowed you whole". Xander jumped back a little, grabbing a spatula from the floor (why it was there he wasn't quite sure). "Alright, back-off neck boy! I've had a really weird night". There he stood, draped in a bed sheet and brandishing a spatula...still rather unnerved after his dream.  
  
"...Ok". Came another dry response "I wouldn't want to mess with a man armed with cooking utensils". He stepped back slowly and gestured toward the now open door. "I'll let you to get some rest ...didn't mean to startle you, I was just nearby and heard a woman's scream". Xander blushed. "It wasn't me I was asleep!" He answered a little too quickly, and he knew it. "And I wasn't startled...just surprised a little" "- ". Angel left as silently as he had entered.  
  
Xander was left standing in the centre of his room, holding a bed sheet and spatula, only now realizing what he looked like.  
  
*Oh great, I feel like the savings brand version of the statue or liberty.could have been worse......At least Buffy didn't see me like this* 


	4. The Prophecy

Ok, part 4 here. once again I don't own, nor did I create any of the non- original BTVS characters or settings in this story.but the rest is all me.  
  
More is coming. you can count on it, so please r&r. Enjoy  
  
  
  
"Future Shadows"- part 4.  
  
THAT SAME NIGHT- In the Harris Basement.  
  
Xander stood silently, contemplating the evening's events and not sure whether to be amused or to call a therapist. He walked over to the Basement door, which he had only just realized was still open. A cold breeze flowed in and he was beginning to feel it.  
  
He moved with all the grace you'd expect from anyone who'd just had a dream that could have featured on 'Ripley's Believe it or not', and was clothed solely by a single white bed sheet.  
  
*Ok, that was kind of weird...we'll just put it down to the pizza, apart from that guy in the cloak. After all I am living over a genuine hell- mouth... demon magnet a le naturale. Last thing I need right now is some kind of dream surfer getting a crush on me...And I've got to talk to Buffy about that whole...date me thing.Besides, how could I be destined to do anything great?*  
  
Grinning sheepishly at his own stupidity, he reached for the door. Before he could push it shut he heard a twig snapping in the darkness outside, and having lived with Sunnydayle's nightlife thus far had no intentions of ignoring it. "Angel, look I'm really not in the mood to play celebrity and stalker". He called out in a strange burst of courage and curiousness that had for some reason overcome him. he stepped out through the open door and peered into his parents' backyard, still clutching the spatula rather tightly.  
  
He could hear approaching footsteps coming down the side-path towards where he was standing, a little obvious for a vamp. *Not Angel...* He crept to the corner of the house, raising the spatula above his head, imagining the worst. *All right, I have the element of surprise, no problem...* *I wish I had a stake right now...no scratch that, I wish I had a Buffy right now*.  
  
The footsteps rounded the corner and he tightened his grip on the spatula. For some reason however, he didn't strike as the figure came within striking distance. *It might be someone I know... cooking utensil in the face... not such a good way to say hi*. A scream filled the air as a brunette girl saw him brandishing his weapon and fell backward in fear. "Sorry I was just..." She looked up. "...Alex-ander Harris?" He stared down, a little shocked. "Um, yeah that's me...... hey, your Cassandra right?" he asked apprehensively. *It's that girl from the video store, oh great, there goes my membership* "What are you doing here?". She rubbed the back of her head and sat up. "Uhuh, you left your wallet at the store. Hey! , I remember you from earlier on- bad break-up with the girlfriend huh? ..." She pulled a small black object from her pocket. "Um" He thought for a moment "Not exactly, more of a pre-emptive break-up actually" He gave a goofy smile "Oh, gotcha.My boyfriend and I split up a while ago, hurts doesn't it.I figured that since I walk home this way Id drop it off, you know I only live around the corner from you, and I heard a noise coming from the back, thought it might be a party or something, wasn't expecting to be attacked by a spatula".  
  
He stood there still a little out of it, and a little in shock at the fact that someone besides a 'Scooby' had actually come to his house. "Oh, thanks...look, I'm sorry about the whole threatening you with a spatula thing". He nervously scratched his back with it. "Hey isn't it a bit late to be out?". She looked around briefly before answering. "Just finished my shift... thank you 24hour service". A cheerful sarcasm in her tone made Xander feel a little less awkward. "A little help maybe?". She offered a hand up to him. "Right...sure". He apologized again as he took his wallet and pulled her up. "I'm really sorry, and I know how this must look". He gestured at the bed sheet covering him. "Oh, I don't know, it's not so bad..." She smiled and looked him up and down. "Sort of a Caesar thing you've got going on". He scratched his head in embarrassment.  
  
Now that she was standing up he could see her more clearly. She was just shorter than him with long, chestnut coloured hair that flowed to her waist. Even in the dull video store uniform he noticed her figure. Her face was small and elfish in a good kind of way with high cheek bones, rounded features and piercing green eyes. *OK, this isn't going quite as badly as it could have...she's really cute too...why I didn't notice that before is a worrying question?*. "Yeah, well I was planning on having a roman party but no one came...don't suppose you're buying that?" She gave him a confident look. "Oh, you mean a barbequing roman party". She looked at the spatula. "Actually you just missed the burgers; I'd offer you punch but its costume only...you understand...besides the party's kind of dead". She looked inside through the still open door from where she was standing. "I can see that...it's ok though, think I'll head home". She backed away a little. "Thanks for the wallet". He offered his gratitude. "No problem...it was nice meeting you again". She waved before turning to walk away. "My friends call me Xander..." He added as he turned back toward the door and began to walk inside. "Nice boxers Xander". He heard her say as she walked away. He grabbed the bed sheet and adjusted it to cover his boxers (boxers that in an unfortunate twist sported a dancing smurfs motif.  
  
*Damn...................damn damn damn*  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING - GILES' APARTMENT.  
  
Giles stood behind his kitchen bench, fiddling with the kettle. "Anyone for tea or coffee?" He looked over at Willow who sat in his chair, reading one of the larger volumes of his demon encyclopaedia before casting his glance toward an exhausted Xander who lay sprawled along the couch. "Sorry Giles, don't think your going to get any response out of Will right now...you know what she's like with those things" He gestured toward the book in her hand. "It could take hours before she's back with us in the non- book world...she gets like this all the time". Xander jumped in. "Yes, that does seem apparent...and Xander do take your shoes off my couch, and I use the term 'shoes' loosely". He glared at Xander over his glasses. "Hey, I'll have you know these are very cool sneakers". He glanced down at his old pair of black cons. "And it took me a year to wear these babies in so they'd fit so well". He made a small circle in the air with one shoe. "Yes, well even so if you don't mind..." Giles poured boiling water into a mug. "No problem". Xander swung his legs over so he was in a seated position. All the while Willow sat silently and cross-legged in a chair in the corner of the room, completely engrossed. *Wouldn't want to disrespect the couch* Xander thought to himself. *Even if it does smell old and English*. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a caffeine boost myself". He stood up and walked over to the bench. "Help yourself". "Thanks...listen; Willow said there was something important you wanted to talk about ...what's up?" He asked as he poured himself a mug. Giles picked up his own cup and walked over to the coffee table in the centre of the room, putting down his cup and picking up another thick book and began flicking through the pages. "We're just waiting for Buffy to arrive and I'll explain everything...have you been feeling alright lately Xander...you've been moping around since you finished school, but you seem better this morning". Xander gave a blank look. *Let's see......where to begin*. Willow lowered her book and shot Giles a 'don't ask' look, which of course he didn't notice. "Oh, nothing I'm just tired...too much TV, you know wasting my youth....actually remind me to ask you about a dream I had last night". He explained unconvincingly. *Well it's not like I'm going to talk to him about her...It'd just be, well odd*. Giles nodded as a token sign of belief (although he knew something was up). "Certainly" "So what's the rush Xander, you need to be somewhere?" Willow had now put her volume down and gone from 'book worm' to 'curious friend' mode in the space of a second. "Welcome back to our universe". Xander offered a belated greeting. "Not really, I was just hoping to go by the video store this morning". He took a sip of his coffee. A pixie-like smile crept over her face as she leaned forward. "Why the sudden interest in the video store?". He moved uncomfortably, taking a large gulp of his coffee as Giles put down his book and made his way to the stairs. "Ill be down in a minute, call me when Buffy gets here". Xander and Willow both watched as Giles disappeared upstairs. "Well?" she pushed for an answer. "Well what? You know I've had an unhealthy obsession with videos since I was in the womb". *It's like she can smell the fear...how do they pick up on this stuff anyway? * "Are you saying there isn't a particular fixture in the video store you're interested in?" "Ok, I was twelve and I'd never seen the adult section before!" He took a defensive stance as she stared back at him, still smiling. "You know that's not what I'm talking about". *How the heck do they do that....it's uncanny*  
  
"Well I-" A knock at the door interrupted his response. "I'll be getting the door now". He jumped the bench enthusiastically and ran to the door. He opened it to see Buffy standing there, hand still in a knocking position. "Hey Xander". She gave a little wave. "Hey Buff". He looked back at Willow. "Come in, don't be shy". "Thanks..." She walked in and sat down on the couch. She wore a backless tie-up top that exposed a large bandage over her shoulder as she walked past. "Hey Will, where's Giles". Xander sat down on the couch next to her. "Oh he's upstairs". She glanced toward the banister. "He'll be down soon". "So you're ok I take it, we've been worried what with the monster fest and all, how's the shoulder?" Xander expressed his concern. *Damn, that sounded really needy...less needy, come on its not like rocket science here* "That is to say that obviously we weren't so worried about you that we couldn't move on...but dead Buffy would be bad if you know what I mean" *There, not too shabby...... - DAMN... brings on the nuclear physics.your an idiot, bad Xander*. Willow shot him a look as Buffy leaned back into the couch with a confused look on her face. "Thanks...I think. And don't worry, the shoulder's ok. I heal quick remember". She smiled, noticing the air of awkwardness between them. "So how'd slayage go last night?" Willow made an attempt to salvage the conversation as Xander scratched his head yet again, trying to think of something cool to say for a save. Before he could embarrass himself further Giles appeared at the bottom of the stairs, yet another ancient book in his hands.  
  
"Well thank you for notifying me of her arrival"(sarcastically)..."Buffy, how are you?" She looked over at her watcher and stretched out her arms. "Tired, very tired...you know this slaying is murder on my moisturizing routine".  
  
He gestured toward his bedroom. "Perhaps its time we told the others of our house guest?" Giles then walked over to his beloved bookcase and picked out a familiar looking book. "The prophecies of Algar". Buffy stated matter-of-factly. "Wow buff, someone's been studying" Xander joked as he looked over at Giles. "So what's up G-man, you know I had to get up before 10 for this..." "It's actually quite important Xander and please don't call me that". "Sorry, you know you seem a little more tense than usual, what's wrong?" His voice slowly changed into a more serious tone as he sensed something different in the air. "Thank you for your concern but I'm afraid what we are dealing with may very well be more closely related to you.and please don't call me that".  
  
"Well thanks for that Giles... you know considering that your people invented the language, you could use a little of its sensitivity. maybe even some of those beating-around-the bush type words sometime". Giles raised an eyebrow in response to Xanders' comment but before he could answer him back Buffy got up and walked over to the stairs. "Don't worry Xander, we'll explain in a minute". She flicked through several pages of a large book. "I thought there may be some parallel between this rising army of demons at the moment, and these prophecies...which might actually have something to do with you Xander" "What? I can't die! ...Its not fair! ... These prophecies always have dying in them and I didn't even get to see that cute girl from the video store again". He blurted out unwittingly before standing up and walking nervously over to Giles, looking over the watchers shoulder at the book. "Where does Xander come into all this?" Willow questioned as she stood up to examine the book as well. "Wait a minute, video store cutie!" She caught on to his babble several seconds after he had gotten it out. "I think I can help out with that, the prophecy thing that is". Buffy walked down the stairs, dragging the cloaked figure she had captured the night before. It struggled, seemingly no match for the rope that bound its midsection arms and legs. Xander raised an eyebrow. "Nice hog-tying Buff, there something you're not telling us about your personal life?" "Xander..." Willow shot him a look and punched him in the arm. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the cloaked figure. "I was chatting about this and that last night with dark and cloaky over here... he kept on mentioning a boy who journeyed with the slayer. And the only boy I really know in Sunnydale is you" She smiled bluntly "Hey, wait a second, this guy looks familiar...so who's your friend there buff?". "Well, turns out that last night this guy was playing junior detective and tailing me the whole time...when I knocked him out of his perch he mentioned a boy- then when I brought him back here, he got a tad more chatty" "Boy huh? ..." Xander questioned "I guess that would be me... I think I'm offended". Giles stood up and put down the book as Buffy returned to the couch and sat her prisoner down. It struggled to get free, growling in frustration and occasionally giving everyone a glimpse of its Incandescent Yellow eyes. "I have a feeling that this cheerful fellow can help us" Giles tapped a finger on the book cover before glancing over at the demon as he spoke.  
  
Willow stepped back a little. "I'm not crazy about house guests of the demonic variety; could we possibly get to the part where Buffy beats information out of him so I can get as far away from it as possible?" Buffy tapped the creature on the head playfully. "Don't worry Will, I had Giles put the mojo on that rope...he wont be going anywhere". "And there's no need for that, I may have already figured it out". Xander interjected "Why do I still not feel safe? And what does this guy have to do with me? ...And I'm sure this guy looks familiar."  
  
The cloaked figure stopped struggling and sat silently for a moment. "Well" Giles began to explain; "I think He is a member of the Shu-ult". The demon growled as Giles mentioned the name. "Wait, I remember now" Xander jumped in "this guy was definitely dream surfin' in my head last night". He leaned threateningly toward it, making sure the ropes were still tied. "I'm so gonna kick your but dream boy!" A hand stopped him. "Xander, as brave as attacking a bound hostage is...may not be a good idea." Buffy tilted her head toward the creatures face. Xander pointed a finger menacingly and declared with false confidence "You're lucky this time pal!" and backed off. "The Su-ult are very enlightened beings. they prefer to communicate through telepathy, rather than risk making themselves vulnerable, but on the occasions when they have been challenged physically, they are feared warriors" Giles paraphrased several pages from one of his texts.  
  
"Actually it's funny, he's gone all mimey". The others looked at Buffy as she spoke. "You know.like a mime! Silent movie style, and I know he could talk last night, don't remember hitting him in the mouth.much" Buffy realised that the creature hadn't spoken the whole time he'd been tied. "I HAVE NO QUARRAL WITH ANY OF YOU". As if on cue, the creature spoke. "BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW TOO MUCH" It raised both hands from under its bonds, and a faint light began to emanate from them. "What's he doing Giles?" Buffy grabbed it by the shoulders and threw it to the floor as the Book containing the prophecies of Algar Burst into flames. "Damn!" Giles grabbed a cardigan from his coat rack and slapped the book until the fire had been extinguished. "Ok, not liking this" Xander leaned over the demon once more "Look if this is about that library book I'm..." "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE" The demon tensed, burst through the ropes that held it and stood up, at least 2 feet taller than anyone else in the room. It pulled back the hood covering its head to reveal a long face lined by a row of thick scales down either cheek, a blue tinge to its skin colour and sharp, pointed ears. "THE INNOUCENT WARRIOR WILL STOP THE PLAGUE FROM DROWNING EARTHS PEOPLE, AND WILL CRUSH EVIL BEFORE IT RISES". It turned toward the window, however Buffy pre-empted its move and through a punch. "I caught you once". The creature blocked the punch with ease and sent her crashing into the coffee table behind her. "YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GURARD, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN". With that the demon leapt over Giles' couch and through the now closed window, sending shards of glass into the flowerbed below as it left.  
  
Giles offered Buffy a hand to get up. "I'm fine...but I'll need to track that guy down again". She cupped the back of her head and pulled herself across the floor, bracing her stunned body against the wall. "You sure you're ok Buffy?" Willow expressed her concern.  
  
MEANWHILE In a mansion just outside of Sunnydale a swirling portal broke the darkness of one of the larger rooms, and a disgruntled Demon (the same demon who had been captured by Buffy) Walked through it and kneeled on the wooden floor. *WE HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED* *YOU WERE CARELESS ASHULK, YOU WILL GO BACK AND PROTECT THE BOY, HE DOES NOT KNOW OF THE EVIL THAT HE WILL FACE*  
  
BACK AT GILES'  
  
Xander looked around at the broken window and coffee table and took in the silence for a few seconds. He then sat back down on the couch looking at a sore Buffy, still rubbing her neck. He offered her his sympathies. "Don't worry Buff, you'll get him again, you always do.....s-o we Bronzin' tonight? ...nothin better to cure the apocalyptic blues than a night of crazy dancing, besides, if I'm going to die, might as well go out dancing ". He gestured to both Buffy and Willow before putting both arms in the air and mock-danced... "You're not going to die" Buffy stated with a certainty he felt reassuring. "Bronze could be good" Willow replied, before her smile turned into a frown "But there is the whole slayer duty thing, we should help out, besides.is it such a great idea to be partying with everything that's going on?"  
  
Giles walked out from the kitchen and handed Buffy an ice pack for her head. "My, how we soon forget the imminent danger we're facing..." He glanced over at Xander, who stared back at him. "Oh thank you so much for reminding me, you think you could bring it up every half hour or so, cause that would be great". Sarcastically. "I'm sorry Xander" he apologised "But with recent events, including last night- and along with this ever-growing and unexplained number of demons arriving in Sunnydale; Buffy must be on her guard until we figure it out". Xander nodded silently in agreement. "And you appear to be the focus of something too. no, its better if you lie low, stay close to Buffy if you can" Willow had to stop herself from saying something as Xander stood awkwardly for a moment.  
  
*wow, buffy and me.just buffy and me, this can't be a good thing.what if I embarrass myself- wait, she's used to that.but still.*  
  
Willow walked over to the door and waved to everyone. . "Look, I've got to go, but we need a plan, Buffy?" she questioned. Buffy looked over at Xander from her seated position against the wall and mouthed "We have to talk". He blushed slightly before trying to conceal it. Once more taking in the silence, Xander thought for a moment... Buffy then turned to Willow, well you and Giles get on to the research stuff and I'll contact Angel, Xander" She paused awkwardly for a moment too "try to keep out of trouble, stay home tonight- " Giles interjected  
  
"Yes, and you can drop in to check on him after patrolling" Awkwardness abounded. "But remember, be careful both of you, and if you could come back this afternoon willow; we can go over some of my older volumes" She nodded in agreement and left. "As for you" Giles began, directing his attention toward Buffy "stay put, you need to rest for a while, in fact, I'm not sure it's a good Idea for you to patrol tonight" She cocked her head to the side, impressed by the sternness in his tone. "Actually, you could spend the evening guarding Xander; perhaps in the library.you'll have access to weapons there" "Look, I appreciate all the fuss over little old moi.but really- "Xander was ignored as he tried to talk his way out of it "Oh, and Buffy" Giles continued "I've already spoken to Angel, he'll bring anything he finds to us" She looked a little hurt, that he hadn't come to her first.  
  
Buffy made no attempt to argue with her Watcher.it was as if he could sense something greater at stake. and she could too, despite the recent awkwardness with Xander, she cared for him a great deal.something about a regular person wanting to be with her despite knowing -intimately- the darker side to her life, was frightening.  
  
Realizing that they had been ignoring him, Giles glanced back at Xander, who was still clearly still trying to take everything in "Listen, we're here for you, all of us" He offered with a surprisingly fatherly tone to his voice. "Hey, I know, its just a little weird you know. I mean I'm just no one, not even a blip on the screen- and all of a sudden, bam." He directed his gaze once more toward Buffy  
  
Giles sensed a personal moment coming between the two and made himself scarce "Um, I need to attend to a few things upstairs" *Smooth Giles* buffy thought to herself as he went upstairs again, all the while, Xander thinking more deeply than most would give him credit for, but mostly that Buffy was beautiful, even bruised and injured like she was.  
  
*How can he think of himself like that?* she questioned. Of all the boys she'd met in this town, he was one of the few who cared enough to show it. and was more than willing to make a fool of himself for the benefit of others. heck, he'd been beaten and thrown about so many times during a fray * She was surprised he didn't have a frequent flyers hospital card. *Why didn't she want him?* 


End file.
